Platinum Trainers Biographies
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Here are all the biographies of the Platinum Trainers
1. David Lago

_**This is the Information on David Lago the Platinum Trainer Leader**_

_**Stuff about him: He uses his pokemon to do Contest appeals and Contest Battles. He also participates in pokemon battles as well. His hometown is Hearthome City. His starter is Fureno The Male Infernape and he beat Cynthia with the team he uses. He didn't beat Cynthia to become champion. No, he did it to be able to travel all over Sinnoh. He has the powers to control Darkness and Light. He also has powers to use magic. His weapon is a wand. He also loves Magda the Trainer Teacher. His rival is named Regal.  
Alignment: Hero  
Allegiance: Platinum Trainers  
**__**Stats:**_**  
Physical Attack: 50  
Magical Attack: 500  
Physical Defense: 200  
Magical Defense: 400  
Speed: 60  
Power Limit Meter: 100  
Power Damage: 40  
**_**Uses 1:**_**  
****Pharoah the Male Lucario  
Cream the female Lopunny  
Fureno the Male Infernape  
Fisho the male Gyarados  
Knuckles the male Machamp  
Rouge the female Crobat  
**_**Uses 2:  
**_**Gutsman the Male Conkeldurr - Adopted Son of Knuckles and Rouge  
****Neon the Zekrom  
Sarenna the Female Lucario - Daughter of Cream and Pharoah  
Ray the Male Emolga  
Leon The Male Zebstrika  
Yoshimistu the Male Samurott  
_In Box:_  
Raven the female Medicham  
Jacelyn the Female Raichu  
Angol Fear the Female Steelix  
Zappo the female Pachirisu  
Black Doom The Male Gengar  
Emerl the Genderless Rotom  
Maria! The Female Drifblim  
Blackbean The Male Umbreon  
Zyon The Male Hitmonchan  
Isabella The Female Kingler  
St. Joan The Female Flygon  
Jeri The Female Blissey  
Black Ice The Male Weavile  
Peyton The Male Hitmontop  
Sarah the Female Vespiquen  
Mephiles The Male Mismagius  
Lois the Female Golduck  
Tom the Male Yanmega  
Shadow the Male Darkrai (I know Darkrai is suppose to be genderless but Shadow decided it was male.)  
Tikal the Female Cresselia (She is of course female)  
Damos The Genderless Arceus (His favorite pokemon with Darkrai as his second favorite (True about me too))  
Pick(Male) the Male Zigzagoon  
Dante the Male Meganium  
Teresa the Female Charizard  
Pokemon Couples:  
PharoahXCream  
KnucklesXRouge  
JacelynXBlack Ice VS JeriXBlack Ice VS LoisXBlack Ice  
Black DoomXMaria!  
SarahXTom  
ShadowXTikal  
Pick(Male)XMadga's Pick(Female)**


	2. Magda Sanchez

_**Here is The Information on Magda Sanchez**_

_**Her Biography: She is the female of the main platinum trainers group. She loves David the Ace Coordinator. She works for Professor Rowan. She also helped David fill the National Dex. Her starter was a Female Spectile that she got from Steven the Champion of Hoenn. She was also born in Hearthome City. She also has a rival in Regal. She has the power to control Poison. She also has the powers of a rogue. Her weapons are 2 Katars.**_  
_**Alignment: Heroine  
Allegiance: The Platinum Trainers  
Stats:**_  
**Physical Attack: 500  
Magical Attack: 80  
Physical Defense: 400  
Magical Defense: 200  
Speed: 100  
Power Limit meter: 100  
Power Damage: 60**  
_**Uses:**_  
**RisingVine the male Spectile  
DustyWind the Male Dustox  
Desdimona* the Female Roserade  
Massacre the Male Blastoise  
Amy the Female Venomoth  
Mumbo the male Houndoom**  
_**In Box:**_  
**HM Talker the male Bibarel  
Wrath King the Poliwrath  
Pick(Female) the Female Zigzagoon  
A Female Spectile**_**  
**__**Pokemon Couples:**__**  
**_**DustywindXAmy  
Pick(Female)XDavid's Pick (Male)**


	3. ET Largo

_**Here is the Information on ET Largo the Explorer**_

_**Stuff about Him: He is the healer of Platinum Trainers. He was born in Sunnyshore city. His first Pokemon was a Chimchar. He named it David and then started Collecting other Pokemon for his exploring team. He ran into David and Magda when they were battling Regal and decided to give a hand to them. His powers are let him control and gather Data about Everything around him. He is also a Paladin with high healing powers. He uses data he gathers and controls to find weaknesses in his opponents. He uses a hammer as his weapon. He also can use his Data controlling and Gathering powers during Combat to deal damage with surrounding technology and other stuff that stores data. His first attack he will perform is Data Spread.  
Alignment: Hero  
Allegiance: Platinum Trainers  
Stats:**_  
**Physical Attack: 350  
Magical Attack: 350  
Physical Defense: 450  
Magical Defense: 650  
Speed: 95  
Power Limit Meter: 200  
Power Damage: 60  
Attribute: Light  
**_**Uses:**_  
**David the Infernape  
Wiseleaf the Spectile  
Steve the Lucario  
Craigtwo the Scizor  
Clammia the Gorebyss  
Header the Rampardos_  
_**_**In Box (that he has a watch linked to):**_  
**_Speedy the Rapidash  
__Explore the Bibarel_**


	4. Dallas Mactana

_**Here is the information on Dallas Mactana The Sinnoh Rival**_

_**Stuff about him: Dallas was born in Hearthome City. He is the Sinnoh Rival of David Lago in Gym Battles. He won the Sinnoh League but Didn't become Champion. On his way to find David, he ran into Onyx, David's Johto Rival, and Lindsey, David's Hoenn Rival. These three journey Rivals joined forces so that they can take down David and His friends. They want to be him in a Pokemon Battle. They soon learned about Marron and decided to be a 4th side to the war against him. They built spaceships and traveled toward a planet that looked like it was under attack. That battle was definitely under attack but being saved by Admiral Space Dodger. The most recent battle on Wondrous Eden is what They saw. This Sinnoh Rival is a Warrior who uses a Two-Handed Sword. His powers are Swarm-Kinesis, which make him benefit from fighting with fellow Rival Trainers and Boosts all of his stats by 60. His Partners are so far Onyx, Lindsey, and Dist.  
Alignment: Hero  
Allegiance: Trainer Rivals  
Stats:**_  
**Physical Attack: 240  
Magical Attack: 240  
Physical Defense: 240  
Magical Defense: 240  
Speed: 200  
Power Limit Meter: 2000  
Power Damage: 1000  
Current Level: 2**  
_**Uses:**_  
**Empoleon  
Staraptor  
Roserade  
Rapidash  
Heracross  
Snorlax**  
_**In Box:  
**_**2 Mukrows  
A Honchkrow  
4 Male Combees  
A female Vespiquen  
Mankey  
Drapion  
16 Beedrills  
Kricketune  
Armaldo  
Yanmega  
Mothim  
16 Ariados**


	5. Onyx Quick

_**Here is the Information on Onyx Quick The JK Rival**_

_**Stuff about him: Onyx Quick is the David's Johto and Kanto rival. He fought against David in Normal Pokemon Battles. Occasionally he enters Contests, which are rarely held in Johto, His home Region. Pokeathlons are also another thing he competes in. His powers are Super-Speed attacks that he initiates during battle. One of such attacks are Speed Rain, in which he shots a bunch of Bolt toward the sky. He is a Hunter that uses pets rarely. His pets are Humanoid Minions rather than Alien Beasts. His weapon is crossbows which he gets from pick-up.  
Alignment: Hero  
Allegiance: Trainer Rivals  
Stats:**_  
**Physical Attack: 220  
Magical Attack: 600  
Physical Defense: 110  
Magical Defense: 300  
Speed: 250  
Power Limit Meter: 1600  
Power Damage: 800  
Current Level: 3**  
_**Uses:**_  
**Typhlosion  
Crobat  
Hypno  
Mismagius  
Ampharos  
Mamoswine**  
_**In Box:  
**_**Scizor  
Ludicolo  
Graveler  
Arcanine  
Metagross  
**_**Minions:  
**_**Scissor Bladess  
Marauder Shaman  
Discard Lichen  
Stealth Rogue  
Volt Element ****Mage**


	6. Lindsey Apple

_**Here is the information on Lindsey Apple The Sandstorm Hoenn Rival**_

_**Stuff about her: Here is David Lago's Hoenn Rival. She rivaled against David Lago while he was in the Hoenn League. She loves the Sandstorm weather and does a non-Rival-Battle team which revolves around the Sandstorm. David Lago had a hard time beating her Sandstorm team in the Hoenn League but he beat it by discovering her weakness is destroying the Sandstorm after Tyranitar is defeated by remembering Steven The Sandstorm Cowboy's Stragety for it. She was kind of hte same as him except hers is weaker in battle.  
Alignment: Hero  
Allegiance: Trainer Rivals  
Stats:**_  
**Physical Attack: 240  
Magical Attack: 240  
Physical Defense: 240  
Magical Defense: 240  
Speed: 200  
Power Limit Meter: 2000  
Power Damage: 1000  
Current Level: 2****  
****Attribute: Earth  
**_**In Rival Battle:**_**  
Spectile  
Beedrill  
Salamence  
**_**Uses:  
**_**Quartz the Female Shiny Golem  
Tyranitar  
Magcargo  
Aerodactylf  
Magnezone  
Cradily  
In Box:  
Kabutops  
Rhyperior  
Armaldo  
Camerupt  
Scizor  
Aggron  
Metagross  
Registeel  
Regirock  
Dialga**


	7. Dist Baron

_**Here is the Information on Dist Baron The Hoenn Battler**_

_**Biography: This trainer started out in Hoenn but quickly went over to Sinnoh. His rival is none other than Magda Sanchez the Trainer Teacher. He is a summoner class. He summons forth the powerful Neon creatures. His stats all depend on the pokemon he uses and the summon he uses.  
Alignment: Anti-Hero  
Allegiance: Trainer Rivals**_  
**_Stats  
_All Depend on the pokemon and the summon he uses**  
_**Uses  
**_**Murk the Male Swampert  
****Sheena the Female Mightyena  
Bella the Female Beautifly  
Illidan the Male Linoone  
Alice the Female Xatu  
Baron the Rayquaza**  
_**Summons**_  
**Sabros**  
_**In box**_  
**Lagbird** **the Male Pelipper  
Diallow the Swellow  
Vivian the female Ludicolo  
Denver The Male Torterra**


	8. Regal Destine

_**This is the Information on Regal Destine the Mind Coordinator**_

_**Stuff about him: This guy loves Psychic Pokemon. He participates in Contest Appeals and Contest Battles. He also does battling sometimes. He is the rival of David and Magda. He was born also in Hearthome city. He also has beat Cynthia but only to be able to go everywhere in Sinnoh. His starter is Lost One The Male Alakazam. He has Psychokensis. He also has the powers of a warrior. His weapon is a sword and shield.  
Alignment: Anti-hero  
Allegiance: Coordinator Rivals  
Stats:**__**  
**_**Physical Attack: 500  
Magical Attack: 100  
Physical Defense: 200  
Magical Defense: 400  
Speed: 40  
Power Limit meter: 100  
Power Damage: 200****  
****Uses:**  
**Lost One the Male Alakazam  
Sonic The Male Sandslash  
Misty the Female Ninetales  
Nosis the Male Hypno  
Star the Genderless Solrock  
Orbit the Genderless Lunatone****  
**_**In Box:**_**  
****Tricky the Male Slowking  
Misery the Female Dusknoir  
Magma the Female Camerupt  
Lindsey the Female Wailord  
Aggressive the Male Machamp  
Isa the The Female Ursaring  
Lamino the Genderless Mewtwo****  
****Pokemon Couples: SonicXMisty**


	9. Sola Gonzalez

_**This is the Information on Sola Gonzalez the Sun Barbarian**_

_**Stuff About him: He is another rival of the Platinum contestants. He is easily angered and is jealous a good amount of the time. He is known for fighting in the Sun because he is known as the Sun Barbarian. The most powerful of his attacks is his Rage Whirlwind. He wears a Groudon Outfit and likes all Pokemon that can be helped in the sun. His powers allow him to control fire and earth. He also is a powerful Barbarian as you can see from his title. His weapon is a huge halberd.  
Alignment: Anti-Hero  
Allegience: Coordinator Rivals**_  
_**Stats**_  
**Physical Attack: 800  
Magical Attack: 100  
Physical Defense: 500  
Magical Defense: 500  
Speed: 10  
Power Limit meter: 400  
Power Damage: 120  
**_**Uses:**_  
**Groudress The Female Groudon (I know Groudon is suppose to be Genderless but Groudress considers itself female)  
****SolarSeed the Female Cherrim  
Flamewaker The Male Houndoom  
EggDrag the Male Exeggutor  
****Aran Ryan the Male Heatran (I know Heatran is suppose to be Genderless but Aran Ryan considers itself Male)  
****Vine the Male Tangrowth  
_In Box:  
_Other Pokemon that Benefit from the Sun**


	10. Walta Harvey

_**This is the Information on Walta Harvey the Rain Huntress**_  
_**Stuff about her: She is yet another rival of the Platinum Contestants. She is in love with Sola, who doesn't return it as of yet. She often gets Embarrassed by what people say about her. She gets really embarrassed when people consider Sola and her a couple. She is known for fighting in the rain because she is known as the Rain Huntress. The most powerful of her attacks are her ability to bring forth animal pets from many different planets. Her favorite pet is her 3 headed Hydra. She wears a Kyorge Outfit and likes all Pokemon that can be helped by the rain. Her powers allow her to control rain and plants. She also is a powerful Huntress as you can see from her title. Her weapon is a bow with a alien animal pet by her side.  
Alignment: Anti-Hero  
Allegience: Coordinator Rivals**_**  
**_**Stats**_  
**Physical Attack: 400  
Magical Attack: 400  
Physical Defense: 100  
Magical Defense: 500  
Speed: 20  
Power Limit meter: 400  
Power Damage: 120****  
**_**Uses**_**  
Kylerge the Male Kyogre (I know Kyogre is Suppose to be Genderless but Kylerge considers itself Male)  
****Slicer 01 ****The Male Kabutops  
****Popye ****The Male Toxicroak  
****Quina The Male Ludicolo  
****Poler ****The Female Floatzel  
****Telsa ****The Male Manectric  
**_**In Box: **_**  
****Other Pokemon That benefit from the Rain****  
**_**Pets: (All are alien monsters)**_**  
****3 headed Hydra  
Water Elemental  
Blade Master  
Giant Boar  
Demon Bear  
Demon Snake  
Angel Turtle**


End file.
